para_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wei Ko-Wai
Basic Info Current Date: 3003 Age: 20 Choice Music * "Drinker"- Kyary Pamyu Pamyu * "Megitsune"- BABYMETAL * "PONPONPON" - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Physical Appearance Wei is an anthropomorphic bear-like girl, with short pink fur, human-like hands, and paw-like feet. She has large blue eyes, and her hair is naturally a creamy blonde color. She is very short, only about 4'3", and has a very child-like body type. She has medium-sized, round pink ears on top of her head, with fur inside. Although she does look very animal-like, she has no tail. Backround for Child Abuse, Body Horror, and Descriptions of Death throughout. Creation for Child Abuse, Body Horror Wei Ko Wai was created in the basement of an amateur scientist, Mr. Noring, and was originally named Aiko Ueda by her creator. He was an expert in creating mutant animal-human hybrids for his clients and himself. These mutants were most often used to skirt around CSA laws, as these creations (for a long time) were not seen as persons, but objects. Usually these creations had very hindered critical thinking and processing skills, and were very easily manipulated by the people who owned them. Legal Case and Escape for Child Sexual Abuse and Murder Although Wei and her "siblings" were seen as property, a law came into effect a year after Wei was first created that counted mutant creation for the sex trade as simulated sexual assault, and under this law people who did this could be charged with a minor crime- "Simulated Sexual Crimes". Although this hampered some creators, Noring continued his work creating and selling mutants, including Wei, who was still in suspended animation (but conscious) at the time. Noring was soon caught, and his pedophile ring was busted, all 50 members only got between 4-10 years, individually. Noring escaped, being able to effectively blackmail the other members and hide his basement lab behind a false wall. Wei, although still in production at this time, was cognizant of this happening and on one dark summer night, smashed the walls of her suspended animation tube, and stabbed Noring 26 times with a lab scalpel, killing him. She wrapped a sheet around herself, packed some water, money and snacks in a trash bag, and ran out of the house. Police were only alerted to his death after 2 days, when repeated calls to him would go straight to voicemail. Wei made her way to a Colonipod (A space pod used to transport people and things to space colonies, like a space taxi) and chose the last place traveled to- Colony AN7-25. Life on AN7-25 for descriptions of Gore/Murder Once arriving on AN7-25, she met Kuang Pei-Lin (Nicknamed "Gunny"), a large mutant rabbit. Pei felt sorry for her, so she arranged for Wei to have a room in a local club. Through connections made with the seedy underbelly in 7-25, she was able to get a fake ID chip (meaning she could evade capture and being sent back to earth), and a job making illicit films. Although she was popular as a producer of snuff films and this made her much money, she only ever killed people that she heard were "bad"- abusive, harassing, violent, etc. With the money she made from this illicit business, she opened up a large shelter for women and children that provides not only housing, but food and a day school. Pei has been her friend ever since, helping her run the shelter, and also being a confidant and a protector of sorts. Personality Wei tends to have a ever-shifting and confusing personality. She is rarely the same person from one day to the next. Some days she is upbeat and girlish, almost manic, saying very violent things but with a childlike levity. The next day, she may be deeply upset and gloomy, literally tearing herself apart. Outsiders would probably say she has no redeeming qualities, but to those (very few) who have managed to get close to her, she is very loving and is trying her best to function under the circumstances shes been given. Relationships "Gunny" (Pei-Lin Kuang, Kuang Pei-Lin) Gunny is the only real friend that Wei has. Although sometimes Pei will do things that Wei disagrees with, or downright hates, Wei usually understands deep down that these things are done for her own good. Although Wei is very talkative, Pei rarely speaks unless needed. Health In Progress.. Powers * Complete Regeneration: She can rip her body apart, break bones, etc, and such will grow back or be able to re-attach, and heal, usually within a day or so. She is virtually indestructible. * Category:Rachel